


Devotion, Absolution, Desire

by therogueheart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Armor, Armor Kink, Autocratic Leadership, BDSM, BDSM Practises, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Choking, Cum Swallowing, Dark Character, Dark Tony Stark, Dark!Tony Stark, Dead Dove (Do Not Eat), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Metal Armor, Metal Sex Toys, Metal kink, Oral Sex, Psychological Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SIM Tony Stark, SIM!Tony, SIM!Tony Stark, Sex, Sex Toys, Superior Iron Man, Superior Iron Man - Tony Stark, Underage Sex, Verbal Bondage, dead dove do not eat, superior tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Peter could not remember a life wherein The Superior did not exist.Now, he could not remember a life beyond The Superior at all.Commissioned continuation of a Tumblr prompt.Now with amazing fanart!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my first ever commission (Thank you so much, M!) and I'm so excited. This work is based in a 'verse created for a prompt I received a while back on Tumblr. This work acts as a continuation from the events of the first prompt.  
> You can read the original work [here.](https://starkerisendgame.tumblr.com/post/188308899965/can-you-pls-write-about-superior-ironman-tony)  
> You can also read a 'scrapped' version of the prompt [here.](https://starkerisendgame.tumblr.com/post/188323166375/simtony-x-photographerpeter)  
> It may look like I have an absurd amount of tags, but I wanted to make sure I included everything so that nobody was caught unawares. This fic does reference and contain some rather heavy elements, so please read each tag before deciding to read the entire work.
> 
> **Now with amazing fanart by the super talented @kingnorth on Tumblr![Check it out here!](https://kingnorth.tumblr.com/post/627667087525117952/simtonypeter-based-on-the-beginning-of)**

The boy eyed him with mulish defiance, and it made his blood _sing_. He motioned with his index finger, tightened the metal collar around the boy's throat just enough that his breath scratched between them, a soft wheeze that had the teen writhing where he knelt. It was refreshing, that small fragment of resistance to his power and his claim. The boy was not foolish enough as to outright disobey or disrespect, but he could not stop the glimmer in his eyes or the twist of his mouth, and The Superior _adored_ it. 

"What do you say?" He asked blandly as he raised his glass of bourbon to his lips, letting the liquid wash over his tongue in a tart and bitter caress. A thick glob of cum dripped from the boy's brow to the curve of his lashes and the teen cringed, squinting as it ran through the long hairs and onto his cheekbone. He was painted with it, pearlescent splatters decorating his jaw, cheeks and the bridge of his nose. It was one of Tony's favourite looks on his new toy; debauched and defiant, _dirtied_. He allowed the boy a few more seconds before he _tsked_ softly, brows pulling together in disappointment. 

The length of metal that ran from his arm to the boy pulled tight, dragging the kneeling teen closer. He leaned forwards slowly, watching the boy's muscles jump as he braced himself. "Your school reports always said you were no trouble" he murmured, dipping a finger into his bourbon before he smeared it across the boy's streaked lips. "Polite, they said. Always so well behaved". He sighed, as though reluctant about what he was about to do. He drew his hand back and put force into the hit, palm ringing as the boy toppled sideways, help up only by the collar around his throat. Peter's pained yelp was as musical as any Mozart, his jaw dropping and lips parting as red bloomed like poppies across his jaw. 

"What do you say?" He repeated calmly, reaching out to grasp the boy's collar with sticky fingers, dragging him upright so they were looking at each other once again. Peter dropped his gaze, subdued and accepting of his punishment. 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark" the teen whispered, voice rough and weak. Tony had finger fucked his throat for almost ten minutes prior to lazily stroking himself off, painting the teen's face with his cum. It reminded him of how coarse and fragile the boy had sounded after their first meeting, voice fucked out of him. How beautiful he had looked then; tears streaking down his ruddy cheeks, lips red and swollen, Tony's handprint a perfect stain on his jaw. He gave a hum and released the boy, leaning back in his seat to lift his gaze to the window walls of the penthouse. The afternoon sun stretched out across the city like a blanket, hazy orange and warming the otherwise cool tones of the room. 

He allowed Peter a reprieve as he surveyed his kingdom, nursing his drink to stretch the time. Peter knelt in dutiful silence, shuffling only when even the plush rug couldn't stop his knees from aching. Somewhere towards the last drops of his drink Tony reached out and pulled Peter gently towards him by the hair, pressing him down until his cheek lay on Tony's thigh, pillowed in the crease. His warm breath puffed over an exposed strip of The Superior's skin where he hadn't bothered to zip up his pressed slacks after tucking himself back in, and the boy lay pliant and quiet, a beast beaten into submission. 

"Do you know what day it is, little one?" he murmured after a moment, carding his fingers through the boy's hair. This time, there was no hesitation in the response, only sad weakness. 

"No, Mr. Stark". 

"Its Thursday" he drawled, tugging a soft lock gently. It thrilled him that Peter had only his word to go on - That Tony could quite easily tell him any day of the week and Peter would have no choice but to accept this. To believe it as truth. Tony's schedule did not follow the typical five-on-two-off of the majority, and for the past few weeks he had refused the boy any semblance of time or structure. It was power he wielded with delight, a child with a new toy. He was Peter's absolution. The boy had nothing now but his God, this divine power to which he had to submit. 

It was Friday. But the boy knew and took as gospel only what The Superior told him. 

He let his hand slide down, over the boy's jaw as he ran a thumb gently over his raw lips. Peter parted them automatically, defeated gaze fixed on his knee. The Superior allowed a tendril of metal to slip down his fingers, snaking into the boy's mouth, seeking as though sentient. It slithered down the back of the boy's tongue and his body hitched, his gag muffled by the intrusion as he fought to swallow around the length of metal that forced its way down his throat. Tears sprang to Peter's eyes as he writhed weakly, and Tony let the metal lick at the base of his throat before withdrawing it. 

It was fast replaced with his own cock, swelling and heavy in his grip as he fed it into the warm, wet softness of the boy's open mouth. Peter gave a muffled whimper, tongue flattening to soothe the underside of his God's cock, writhing against his legs as he was forced to swallow around the thick intrusion, mouth stuffed full. It stretched the boy's cheeks out, his lashes wet and clumped together as he tipped his head to try and ease the way Tony's cock made room for itself in his throat. The Superior held him there with one hand and refilled his bourbon with the other, sinking back in the seat and holding Peter down, a sheath for his cock, keeping it warm as he watched a private plane soar over the New York cityscape. 

Drool began to slip from the corner of Peter's mouth, an itching trickle down The Superior's cock. He pushed the boy down another inch so the drool was rubbed off on his pursed lower lip. Peter knew well enough now to suckle willingly, tongue stroking over the thickness. It was a simmering pleasure, sedate and warm as The Superior carded his fingers through the boy's locks gently. He'd used his mouth enough now that it was near second nature to the boy to have a cock there, lips pursed and throat working. "We'll make a cockslut of you yet" he informed the teen softly, looking down at where his cock disappeared into the boy's mouth. 

And how _pretty_ did the teen look, on his knees, crying and drooling while he warmed Tony's cock, devout as any worshipper? 

"I could make it so you know nothing but my cock, sweet thing" he informed the boy as he used his grip on his hair to slide him up off his cock slowly. "I could transform you. Warp you. Leave you nothing but a drooling set of holes begging for me". But he wouldn't. He liked Peter this way; autonomous and slowly sculpted into The Superior's desires, crafted into what Tony was threatening him with whilst still leaving the parts of him that had attracted The Superior in the first place. He could have all the starry-eyed cumwhores he wanted with barely a lift of his finger, but Peter...He wanted Peter more than anything. 

When the boy's lips were pursed around the tip of his cock, tongue sliding into the slit briefly, teeth carefully out of touch, Tony pushed him down again, sliding his cock into the wet hole of his throat steadily. "Show me why I shouldn't" he noted, letting go of the boy and settling his arm on the other rest of the chair. Peter shuffled on his knees, glancing up briefly at The Superior before he dropped his gaze again. Tony didn't bother to release his wrists from where they were bound behind his back, which meant the boy had to rely entirely on his mouth. 

And it meant the boy wouldn't be able to fight him. 

Peter was sloppy as he suckled, breathing heavily through his nose as he laved his tongue over the thick length of Tony's cock, cheeks hollowed so a pleasant pressure surrounded his cock. Peter was by no means the best mouth Tony had had on his cock, too unskilled and too divided between accepting his fate and mourning his past life. But the boy was soft and wet and pleasant and with training, The Superior knew he would improve. He let his head tip back as his pet worked him over with his mouth, sloppy and desperate, as though the quicker he made The Superior cum the quicker it would be over. The thought made a slow smile quirk the corners of his mouth. 

Peter slurped at his cock noisily, cheeks ruddy as he tried to please. His lips were soft as they dragged along his cock, pursed and tight as he wiggled his tongue along the slit, swallowing around the tip. Tony watched him impassively, fingers twitching around his glass. Pleasure pooled in his gut, a heavy warmth that tightened the muscles of his thighs and made his cock jerk on the boy's tongue, drooling a creamy blob of cum that the boy scrunched his nose at, whimpering pitifully. He disallowed himself any sound, watching with a cool and almost cruel blankness as the boy suckled at his tip, lips working and tongue stroking, eager to earn his safety. 

As the sensation of approaching an orgasm became too prominent to ignore, balls tightening and cock straining in Peter's throat, he reached out an idle hand and gripped the boy by the hair, giving him a second to think over the possibilities of what lay ahead before he shoved him down by the hair, impaling the boy. Peter gurgled and writhed, wrists tugging at the bonds that kept them behind his back as he sputtered and choked around The Superior's cock, throat flexing and constricting in a way that milked him and coaxed his cock into twitching, spilling more pre-cum down the back of the teen's throat. 

"Mortality is so fragile, don't you think?" He asked conversationally as the boy gave a slurred whimper and squirmed, desperately trying to heave off his cock. "I could hold you here until you stop moving. Until your heart ceases to beat. Or perhaps, worse, tragedy could strike anyone at any time. Your Aunt, say. That would be horrible, would it not, little one? Crossing the roads is so dangerous these days. A faulty smoke alarm...All manner of things". 

The boy fell limp under his hold, sinking back on his haunches to stare up at Tony through wet-clumped lashes. The light in his eyes was near unreadable, caught somewhere between defeat, fear and anger. Tony drank the sight in as he gripped those soft curls tighter, lifting the boy up and down his cock like little more than a fleshlight. Peter was more slack-jawed than sucking now, a wet hole for his use as he leaned forwards over his head, setting his bourbon down to grasp him by the jaw. 

"Hold" he commanded roughly as the pleasure encompassed him in a wave, rolling through the muscles of his thighs and stomach, his cock jerking and pulsating into the boy's mouth, pushing a flood of warm spend over his tongue. Peter made a broken, weak sound, brows pulling and mouth pursing as he tried to fight it. The boy _feared_ being marked up inside, feared the ramifications and meaning behind swallowing or taking The Superior's seed within. He fought it on each turn, wetness dripping down onto The Superior's balls and he couldn't tell if it were tears or drool. 

He kept his hold on Peter's jaw tight as he pulled him slowly off his cock, digging his thumb into the boys cheek to purse his lips and open his mouth, staring at the pool of creamy white on his tongue. He'd emptied a heavy load into Peter's mouth and he smiled slowly, watched the boy's tongue shift with the urge to spit or swallow. Spit, knowing Peter. He gave a low hum of approval and pressed his mouth closed, stroking his thumb gently over the corner of his mouth. "Good. Swallow". 

Peter stared at him, shoulders shaking as he cried, soft little whimpers like a puppy keening for its mother. Several seconds passed and he reached out, grasping Peter's jaw firmly to stop his mouth from opening before he drew his hand back, slapping the boy. The sound rang loud and Peter yowled against his palm, struggling for a moment before his throat flexed in a clear, reluctant swallow. The boy would not meet his eyes, gaze downcast and shame tinting his cheeks pink. "Good, little one" he praised, stroking a thumb across Peter's jaw. Then he drew his hand back again and slapped the boy so hard he toppled, head jerking to the side and eyes widening. Tony picked him up by the hair, righting him as deep red spread across his cheek like spilt wine. 

"You do as I say, when I say it" he commanded, allowing his eyes to track the way the boy trembled in fear. "I am your absolution. From now on, I am the sole and focused placement of your desire. This," he reached between them, fingers closing around the naked boy's half-hard prick, small and flushed and pretty in his palm, squeezing just so that the boy gasped, expression contorting in slight pain. "Is mine. You belong to me; all of you. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Superior" Peter uttered back quietly, words a little slurred as the aching muscles of his jaw and tongue tried to work. 

"What am I to you, little one?" 

"You are my God, Superior". 


	2. Chapter 2

When The Superior stepped into the room, the boy was exactly as he'd been left. Sprawled atop the silken covers, he looked peaceful, serene in the vast emptiness of slumber. His arms were draped up around where his cheek nuzzled into a thick pillow, the glint of metal wrapped around slender wrists visible in the muted lighting. Soft curls tumbled across the boy's temple and into his eyes, roughened from their usual gentle sweep. As one prowled closer the matching band of metal around his throat became clear, a collar as elegant as any crown. Soft blue filtered from around the bruised skin, symbolic of power and claim. 

The view was decadent, erotic. He almost wished to pick up a camera, to capture it. The boy looked pliant and soft, an inviting expanse of skin unwrapped and presented, for his eyes only. His fingers twitched at his thigh and the metal band around the boy's throat tightened a fraction. It sparked an idea like a match to a stick of dynamite and he stepped closer, raising an idle hand to flex his fingers. The band constricted again, a slow and steady tightening until it hugged the vulnerable throat it curled around. The boy's next inhale became a slight wheeze, rasped with the strain of the act. 

He did sound so _pretty_ when he was choking. 

He sat lightly on the edge of the bed and the sleek chains clinked slightly as the boy twitched, nosing further into the bedding with a soft exhale. His spine was a steep slope, an elegant downward curve that rose high over the shape of his ass, an artwork in and of itself. Tony reached out and slightly ran a fingertip down the ridges of his back, skimming over silvering welts and deep red marks. Tony wasn't much of an artist, healthy though his appreciation for artistry was, but he felt as talented as any other when he ran his gaze over the bruises and bites, arousal warming his gut in a lazy simmer. 

He smoothed over the fat, round muscle that made up the boy's lower cheeks, briefly tracing the knobbled indent of his own teeth. He'd drawn blood on that act and he wondered idly if it would scar. He let his fingers slip lower, tracing the metal ring they came across. The teen had settled with one leg straight and one bent up at his side, no doubt trying to find comfort from the way the circle of metal kept him spread open and gaping, relentless even as time chipped away at the looseness of his body. 

_Beautiful_. 

He traced the plug for a moment longer, swirling his fingertip just along the inside of the body-warmed metal. It was the same polished silver as the rest of the metal that adorned the boy like finery, an inch thick and tapering off inside him. Tony dropped his gaze from the peaceful bliss of his toy's face to drink in the sight of his soft, wet insides, kept exposed and raw to the world. He was still slick inside, the soft pink flesh layered here and there with white fluid. The sight was the most pleasant part of his afternoon so far and he shifted his hand, dipping two fingers into the cavern of the boy's body. Metal slithered down his forearm, under his wrist and along his fingers until it sank into the depths of the boy's body, slithering along smooth flesh towards the deepest part of him. 

Tony watched it slide easily into the boy's guts, hunger and appreciation tinting his vision. The boy snuffled softly at the intrusion, brows pulling the barest fraction as Tony let the metal slide deeper, slithering through him like its own entity. An inch deeper, another. The body beneath him twitched, a soft sound breaking through the silence. Tony moved his hand away but left the metal behind, allowing it to part from his arm like peeling off a glove as he stroked along the boy's spine again. 

"Daddy's home, Peter" he murmured gently, a wicked smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. A sound like the softest of whines came from low in his pet's throat as the boy twitched again, hips nudged up by the metal tendril driving even deeper. Tony wondered how far it went now, if even through the drug-induced haze Peter could feel it stroking along his insides. He reached for the boy's face, turning it slightly away from the sheets. Peter's lips were still dark from the morning's abuse, one cheek dark pink with Tony's imprint curling over the bridge of his nose. 

He let his thumb trace the boy's jaw for a moment, marvelling at the soft skin under his touch, then pulled back. The crack of the hit rang loud in the quiet room and Peter jerked beneath his hold, lips parting and lashes fluttering as his eyes snapped open to half-lidded, blearily roused from his slumber. He let out a soft sound that could've almost been an _ow_ , and Tony hummed in response, digging his thumb into the renewed redness of his skin. Peter whimpered beneath him and he let go, rising slowly to work on the knot of his tie. 

"Lazy thing" he chastised the boy, a twist of his wrist making the tendril lost in the depths of the boy's body writhe. Peter let out another whimper, hips shifting restlessly as though he couldn't decide on trying to get away from the intrusion or rocking back to push it deeper. Another flex of his wrist and Peter moaned, a slurred and weak thing. He took pity on the boy, then, withdrawing the metal as he shed his jacket and tie. Peter was still lax on the bed, eyes closed again, and The Superior turned away. Fun as it was to play with his favourite toy when he was drugged and drowsy, Tony wanted more than a limp, fightless body. 

He abandoned Peter in favour of a tumbler of whiskey, reclining thoughtfully on the couch. Peter was _enthralling_. 

The boy was smart. Smart enough to keep up with Tony, in any case. He was beautiful in a soft way, easy on the eyes no matter how dirty Tony made him. For a teen with such a strong will, he had broken apart with as much fragility as an egg shell. Peter was caught in that jarring maze of slowly losing himself to his new life and clinging onto his old one, splitting apart at the seams from two different desires. 

And _oh_ , did the boy _desire_ him. 

Tony stood some time later, fingers flexing against his glass as he felt his belt buckle dig into his hardened cock. He had waited long enough. Peter was still asleep when he returned, and he stripped silently, watching the gentle rise and fall of the boy's body with each puffed little breath. He looked soft, fragile. Tony wondered idly if he could stop the boy ageing at all; keep him like forever, small and soft and pretty. His own ageing had slowed considerably from Extremis and he ran a hand thoughtfully down his flank before he shed his slacks. 

He drove another tendril of metal into Peter's pliant body as he grasped the plug that kept the boy open, rotating it gently. He didn't want to hurt the boy. At least, not yet. Peter was no doubt still raw and tender from the night and morning, skin marked like an apple cut open and left in the sun. Peter's rim was puffy and pink, gripping the plug greedily, trying to keep it within him as Tony worked it free. His toy's hips jerked when the ring slipped free and he watched the pretty, abused little hole gape at him, hiding the silken insides within but still open and eager to be filled. 

It took little effort to slick his cock with just enough wetness to stop the slide from causing any damage, and he settled over his boy, draped over his prone form and nosing into the boy's hair. He still smelt of sex and shampoo from when Tony had tenderly cleaned him up the night before, running soothing hands through his hair as cool water over his inflamed bruises. Peter's fingers flexed in the sheets but the boy remained limp and pliant beneath him, somewhere between asleep and awake. Tony let his hips lower, sliding his cock along the groove between Peter's voluptuous cheeks. It was soft friction, an easy slide as he lowered his gaze to watch his cock ride the sloping curve. 

"Wake up, slut" he murmured into Peter's ear as he canted his hips, pressing forward so that his thick, round tip pressed between the boy's cheeks. Peter's sloppy, loose hole was easy enough to find as Tony braced his weight on his forearms, ducking down to sink his teeth into Peter's shoulder gently, just enough to feel the soft flesh between his teeth as he ground his hips forwards. The boy's abused rim gave easily, spreading apart for him greedily. No doubt the boy could feel the stretch as Tony sank into him, hissing softly at the wet, silken heat that wrapped around his cock. For all that Peter's hole was wet and used his insides were still tight, sucking him in like a common whore. 

Peter sniffled beneath him, body hitching slightly as Tony rolled his hips further into the plush warmth, laving his tongue over where he'd bitten. He could still feel the metal tendril he'd sunk into the boy's guts, a thin and firm solid shape that stroked the underside of his cock as he sheathed himself into Peter's body. Beneath him Peter's breath left in a deep exhale, lashes fluttering as the intrusion roused him. The boy keened as he awoke, squirming on the sheets and pressing back against Tony as though it were automatic. 

"There you are, darling" he greeted warmly, sliding his fingers through Peter's hair as he shifted his weight and shoved his hips forwards, burying himself as deep as his body would allow. Peter's response was a weak mewl, hand sliding restlessly over the covers until Tony grasped it, linking their fingers. He'd come to find that Peter was often desperate for attention and affection, an endearing quality so easy to manipulate. And yet, the affection Peter clamoured for and displayed often sank deep into The Superior's bones, some semblance of being loved even by his own crafting. 

"Mmm-Mr. 'Ark?" Peter's words were drowsy as he shifted, rocking back onto the thick length of Tony's cock in small, weak hitches. It was becoming automatic now, at least when he was fucked out and hazy. The fight left him like this, left him weak and wanting and responsive to anything Tony was willing to give him. Tony enjoyed it almost as much as the true Peter Parker, the terrified but stubborn boy that when in his right mind was torn between hating Tony for his dictatorship and his deeds and loving him for the tender way he kissed him and the fulfilling way he split him open on his cock. 

"Daddy's here, sweetheart" he soothed, tipping his head to press a gentle kiss to Peter's flushed cheek. The boy groaned and writhed beneath him, wrists tugging futilely at the chains linked to his slender wrists. Tony gave a hum and began to draw his cock back, sliding it out of the smooth, tight embrace of Peter's body. He leaned back enough to watch the boy's rim stretch around his cock, tugged out and back from his withdrawal, clenching around him before he adjusted himself on his knees and sank back in, letting out a growl as his cock was swallowed up, shoved back into the welcoming sheath. 

"Such a _good_ cocksleeve, little one" he praised the boy, running a hand gently through his hair. Contrary to what many might believe, Tony hadn't fucked the boy that often. Peter was mulish enough without it and Tony was enjoying the contradiction between Peter's willpower and his fear. He pushed himself deep into the boy again, relishing in the squeeze of his body as he licked along Peter's neck. "Soon I won't need to chain you up like a misbehaving dog. You'll stay here without any restraints, because you want to. You want to wait here for me, for my cock" he rumbled, gripping the back of the boy's head and pressing his face down into the bedding as he rocked his hips, sliding his cock along Peter's insides in deep, steady drags. 

"No" Peter mumbled softly, even as he ground his own hips down against the bedding for friction. The Superior let a lazy smirk grace his mouth, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Peter's cheek as he undulated his hips, relishing in the smooth sucking drag of the boy's body. Peter liked to say that often. Liked to pretend he didn't enjoy it as much as he did. And that wasn't even Tony's less than moral-guided mind talking; the boy truly enjoyed being spread apart over a cock, could not fake the reactions when Tony fingered him open for hours, until he was writhing and begging. Peter hated the situation, might even hate Tony a little, but he _loved_ how Tony made him feel. 

He hunted his own pleasure languidly, like a lioness stalking an elk. Peter was no doubt still sore and he kept his thrusting relatively gentle, focusing more on _deep_ rather than _hard_. Peter's body rocked gently between his own and the bed, his gasps filling the space between Tony's soft growls. His orgasm built steadily, an ember that graduated into an inferno as he mouthed along the back of Peter's shoulder and then shifted to brace his weight on one arm, sliding his other hand back between them. Peter was puffy and slick around his cock when he stroked his fingertips along his stretched entrance, sliding down to feel where the tendril of metal writhed underneath his cock, pulsing in time with his steady thrusts. 

He pushed two fingers in around his cock, watching as Peter jerked and moaned beneath him, pawing weakly at the bedding like he couldn't decide between trying to escape and laying there to take it. He withdrew his fingers and shifted a little, lowering his hips and lifting Peter's until the boy let out a high pitched keen, Tony's cock rubbing firmly against his prostate with each thrust. He smiled, cat-like and slow and shifted, stalking his pleasure. It only took a few more moments of Peter's body squeezing around him, fluttering muscles milking his cock as his balls tightened and his cock jerked within him, pulsing a flood of warm, milky cum into the boy's plush ass. 

He buried his groan into the back of Peter's head, teeth tugging at a lock of curled brown hair before he leaned back, pressing Peter down into the bedding as he withdrew slowly, watching Peter's abused rim bear down on his slick, wet cock. The tendril of metal flexed and became a plug, thick and solid to stop his claim from leaking out of the boy as he lay down on his back besides him, grasping him by the jaw to push his head down towards where his cock flopped at his hip, coated in lube and cum. Peter went easily, mewling softly as he curled up and let his head rest atop Tony's stomach. "Good boy" he purred, fingers twisting gently in Peter's hair before he pushed his soft little mouth down over his cock. 

Peter knew his job well, tongue slow but sure as he groggily cleaned The Superior's cock with his mouth, licking and suckling as Tony softened. "Sleep, little one" he commanded once his spent cock had slipped from the boy's lips, saliva cooling in the conditioned air of the bedroom. "Perhaps I will reward your good behaviour when you wake". 


End file.
